Avatar la leyenda de Aang- una historia diferente
by soy fan de avatar Aang
Summary: este capitulo trata de kataaang, pero es narrado de una manera diferente.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic. Mi nombre es María de Jesús "marychuy" y les digo que escribiré esto, completamente diferente a lo que vimos en la serie… espero les guste dejen sus comentarios.

_**Mi primer día… mi primer amor.**_

Un día muy especial, Katara entro a la secundaria, era su primer día de clases, cuando entro a su salón, no conocía a nadie, todos se le parecían muy extraños y se sentía desubicada.

Más tarde, llegaron dos compañeras de la primaria, Sukky y Toph, Katara se sintió feliz porque no estaría sola en clases, todo empezaba a mejorar. Ella había visualizado a un niño que fue con ella en el kínder Jet (el cual le gusto en aquel entonces)y le pareció que el niño había cambiado… con el tiempo le empezó a gustar, pero decidió callarlo.

Hasta que un día…

-hola Toph- dijo Katara, iniciando una conversación.

-hola Katara.

-necesito decirte algo muy importante, si no se lo digo a nadie, no lo soportare, voy a explotar.-dijo Katara con un tono de nervios y desesperación.

-¿qué te pasa amiga?

-es que…yo… estoy enamorada de jet.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?.-empezó a decir Toph, muy emocionada y con alegría por su amiga.

-pues el iba conmigo en el kínder y… supongo que es la costumbre: 33.- respondió Katara con la voz temblorosa.

- ohh ya veo.

-Toph tu eres ciega.- respondió Katara con sarcasmo

-jajaja muy chistosita. – le contesto Toph con tono de enfado.

-ya Toph, era solo una broma, lo siento.

-no te preocupes, te perdono.

-gracias, bueno… ya es mucha platica, ya llegara el profesor y no quiero que nos regañe por habladoras.

-de acuerdo.

En ese momento, llego el profesor Roku y empezó a tomar lista, un rato más tarde llego Aang, quien había ido al médico y se había retrasado, el monje yiatso, llego junto con él, para darle una explicación al profesor. Sin embargo, el profesor lo dejo pasar sin pedirle explicaciones, todos miraban a Aang, el cual se sentó a un lado de Katara, porque había un asiento disponible. En cuanto se sentó se puso a charlar con sus compañeros, mientras que Katara solo pensaba en jet, ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Aang.

Un día Katara tenía que realizar un trabajo en equipo, desafortunadamente la maestra Kioshi no la puso con sus amigas, si no con Azula, Ty Lee y con Mai.

Katara se volvió a sentir desubicada, no conocía a estas muchachas y no sabía cómo hablarles. Ellas se pusieron de acuerdo para juntarse en equipo en una de sus casas para terminar el trabajo, Katara asistió. Eso le dio la oportunidad de conocerlas mejor y descubrió que eran buena onda y sabían cómo divertirse, además, ellas eran amigas de Aang. A partir de eso, Katara empezó a juntarse también con estas chicas, por lo tanto, también con Aang y el, de vez en cuando, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para juntarse en equipo con Katara, se estaba empezando a enamorar de ella. Un día Katara estaba enojada, sus amigas, Sukky y Toph le dijeron que a leguas se le notaba su amor por jet. Entonces llego a donde Aang, azula y Mai y les pregunto:

-¿se me nota quien me gusta?

-no. – dijo Mai

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién te gusta?. – pregunto Aang con curiosidad.

- no te lo diré, solo quiero saber si se me nota quien me gusta.

-pues no, no se te nota… pero dime quien es.. .- dijo Aang con intriga.

- si lo adivinas te lo diré...- dijo Katara, convencida de que Aang no lo adivinaría.

- emm… ¿Harú? El es muy buena onda..

-no! El ni siquiera me agrada.- respondió Katara enojada por el comentario de Aang.

- bueno pues.. ¿Zuko?

-no

-¿Jet?

Katara se sonrojo cuando escucho ese nombre, pero se quedo callada y dijo: -no

a su expresión, Aang contesto:

-entonces dime quien es pues..

- emm... ya llegaron por mí, mañana, si le atinas, te digo.

-espérate, no me dejes con la duda… yo..

-hasta mañana. Dijo Katara y se fue sin decir nada más.

_**Bueno, este fue el fic del día de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios: D **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos :D aquí estoy yo nuevamente con el 2do capitulo de mi fic :D

_**La confesión **_

Katara había dejado a Aang con una inmensa duda la noche anterior, el pobre chico, no había podido dormir mientras que se lamentaba por no ser el al que Katara amaba.

Al dia siguiente Katara lo estaba esperando en la escuela, ella quería preguntarle si había descubierto quien le gustaba. En eso, llego Aang con su cara de tristeza pero contento de ver a su amada esperándolo, aunque no fuera por las razones que el quisiera.

-hola Aang, entonces… ¿adivinaste?- dijo Katara.

-emm.. no.

-uff que bueno había pensado que por un momento estaría perdida y le dirías al que me gusta, que me gusta.

-jajaja, yo no le hubiera dicho.

- bueno pues, pero de todas formas no quería decírtelo, es más, perdóname por haberte dejado con la duda.

- no te preocupes, te perdono si me dices quien te gusta.

Katara lo miro con una cara de desprecio y coraje, como si no le hubiera dicho que no quería decirle.

-yo te dije que no y ¡así será! - dijo Katara molesta y se retiro sin decir una palabra.

Era ya de noche, y todos los chicos habían tenido las dos últimas clases libres porque no asistió la maestra Kioshi. Las amigas se habían reunido para jugar juntas o platicar, estaban en la cancha principal donde todos podían verlas. Aang no se daba por vencido e insistió mucho para que Katara confesara… después de mucho pedirle, ella acepto y acercándose lentamente a su oído le dijo: - me gusta Jet.

Aang quedo pálido, se podría decir que había quedado hecho una piedra, el sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir cuando ella pronuncio ese nombre, pero no podría reclamarle nada porque el mismo le había exigido que le dijese el nombre del afortunado. Muy afligido, le dijo en voz baja: - no te preocupes, tu secreto está seguro conmigo- y el muy triste volvió donde sus amigos sin siquiera voltear a donde caminaba, parecía estar en otro lado, en un lugar muy profundo de su mente.

Al dia siguiente, Katara se encontraba platicando con Sukky y con Toph, y en un descuido de sus palabras dijo…

-le dije a Aang que amo a Jet.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo reacciono él? – dijo Toph con cara de confusión.

-no debiste hacerlo, de seguro él se lo dirá y todo el salón te molestara para siempre! – le dijo Sukky muy enfadada por la revelación de Katara.

- ahora que lo pensé con más claridad, creo que cometí un error, no debí decirle nada. Yo… no debí hacerlo…- dijo Katara mientras sollozaba, tenía ganas de llorar porque lo había arruinado todo por hablar cosas que no debía.

- ya cálmate Katara, no servirá de nada llorar como una niña, no cambiarias la realidad- dijo Sukky tratando de consolar a su amiga.

-Sukky tiene razón, no debes llorar, además, ya vamos a entrar a clases y no quiero que los demás te vean así, luego preguntaran que paso, y si no les dices, habrá chismes.- dijo Toph.

-lo sé, gracias amigas, hasta luego.- exclamo Katara.

-adiós- dijeron Sukky y Toph al mismo tiempo mientas veían a su amiga alejarse.

Más tarde, el profesor Roku formo equipos de tres integrantes, lamentablemente, no haia suficiente alumnado y Toph y Katara quedaron juntas como equipo. Aang no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se puso en equipo con ellas, sus amigos le reclamaron, pero el les decía: -para la otra será.- los chicos platicaron un rato, por momentos, Aang y Katara dejaban fuera de la conversación a Toph y se reian entre ellos mismos.

-jajaja Katara eres muy divertida- dijo Aang.

-gracias, igualmente.

-¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

- tengo ganas de llorar.

- ¿si? Yo también.

-¿Por qué?

- por muchas cosas, siento que me duele el pecho.

- si yo también.

Dicho esto, Aang se fue con Azula, Mai y ty lee, y empezaron a conversar.

En cuanto Toph vio que se fue Aang, le dijo a Katara:

-oye, le gustas..

-ya lo sé.

-¿enserio?

-a los hombres luego se les nota, pero quiero llorar, porque le dije quien me gustaba. Ahora sí, estoy segura que no debí hacerlo.

Meses después, Saiko le dijo a Katara:

-¿te gusta Jet? ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué? No!

- si te gusta… luego se te nota.

-¿Qué? No es cierto. –Katara tenía la voz muy quebrada y con miedo.

-jajaja di lo que quieras, tu cara te delata.- dijo esto mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa picarona de saber quien le gustaba a Katara.

En esa misma semana, Saiko le pregunto a Jet:

-¿ya te enteraste?

-¿de qué?

-que le gustas a Katara.

-¿enserio?

-sí.

-no lo sabía.

-owww, creo que no debí decirte.

- creo que tienes razón.

-lo siento.

- no, no lo sientes.

Saiko había cometido un error, pero a el no le importaba, de todas formas no era su problema. Mientras tanto, ese mismo día Toph le pregunto a Jet:

-¿ya te lo dijo todo Saiko? ¿no es así?

- ¿de que?

- de que le gustas a Katara.

- aaaa ya lo había olvidado. Gracias por recordármelo.- dijo Jet con voz de sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué?

- lo que oíste, ya estoy harto, Saiko y tu no me han dejado vivir en paz, Katara no me interesa, si es que ella te mando para que me lo dijeras.- dijo Jet con mucho enfado.

- ella no me ha mandado, yo vine porque tenía la duda, y en cuanto a ti, no sabes de lo que te pierdes con Katara, ella es muy buena persona, inteligente, hábil, y si ella quisiera, andaría con los que la pretenden pero el único error que ha cometido, es fijarse en ti.- dicho esto Toph se fue muy enojada con Jet el cual creía que Katara no lo merecía y que jamás andaría con ella.

Ahora, el único y mas grande problema de Toph: decirle a su amiga que Jet ya conocía sus sentimientos.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa de nuevo… aquí les presento el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Espero les guste: D dejen sus comentarios ;) bye.

**_controlando un elemento...pero no mi corazón._**

Ya era la hora de salir de la escuela, Katara notó que su amiga Toph estaba muy nerviosa y siempre que Toph estaba nerviosa sudaba como si estuviera lloviendo desde su interior…

… Katara se preocupo y decidió preguntarle que le pasaba…

-Toph, te noto muy preocupada, ¿Qué te sucede?

-oh no es nada.

- yo se que si es algo, dime.

- está bien te lo diré.

Toph guio a Katara a un lugar donde nadie pudiera oír lo que decían…

-escucha, se que te enojaras, pero ahora comprendo que tienes que saber la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

- Jet sabe que lo amas.- dijo Toph con voz baja, con mucho miedo y vergüenza.

-¿QUE?- dijo Katara muy alterada.

- si, Saiko se lo dijo todo… además… yo le agregue una pizca cuando le pregunte si ya lo sabía. Lo siento Katara, fue mi error y me arrepiento de todo.

-no, no te perdono, no puedo creer que tu siendo mi amiga, le hallas dicho todo, no es posible, eres una INGENUA.

-en verdad lo siento Katara yo…

-no te disculpes, no te servirá de nada.- dicho esto, Katara se fue muy enojada… en el lugar de siempre estaba Kya esperándola para irse juntas a casa, Sokka estaba ahí también y con su tono picaron dijo:

-llegas tarde, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Estabas con el novio?

-claro que no. Dijo Katara enfurecida por el comentario de su hermano.

-uyyy, lo siento, creo que vienes de mal humor.- dijo Sokka sarcásticamente.

-eso a ti no te importa.

Y después de esto, Katara no volteo a ver a Sokka durante el camino a casa. Ella estaba furiosa, con Toph, con Sokka, con Saiko, hasta con ella misma, nunca debió haber confesado sus sentimientos, mucho menos a Aang, ya que él era un niño inmaduro, que fue el que más sufrió cuando se entero a quien amaba Katara.

Esa noche, Katara no podía dormir, sus sentimientos eran muy confusos, no podría perdonar a quienes la traicionaron de la manera más descarada. Salió a su patio para tomar aire fresco y relajarse, en medio de este, había una linda fuente en la cual ella se sentó a observar como caía el agua, desde la punta de la fuente, el viento era fuerte, la luna era llena, y sobre las aguas turbias de aquella fuente se podía ver el dulce reflejo de la luna… Katara lo observo detenidamente y se puso a llorar, estaba muy dolida, no tenía ganas de volver a la escuela, sentía rabia, coraje, desprecio. Entonces justamente cuando empezaba a llorar con mas fuerzas, noto que el agua de la fuente se movía de una manera extraña, no corría como debía hacerlo, Katara levanto una mano y se asombro cuando descubrió que podía mover el agua como ella quisiera. Hiso algunos movimientos, de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro, ella podría dirigir el agua a su antojo…podía controlarla. A la mañana siguiente, Katara se levanto feliz, se dirigió a la fuente para practicar agua-control, (así le había llamado ella) pero se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacerlo, lo intento una y otra vez, pero lo único que logro fue cansarse. Ella quedo muy extrañada por lo sucedido, la única cosa que le había devuelto el ánimo había desaparecido, ¿a caso algo mas podría hacer su vida más desdichada?

Era tiempo de ir a la escuela… Katara fue obligada por su madre a asistir, ella iba muy enojada y entro a su salón con mucha rabia. Había pasado de ser una alumna ejemplar a una que ya no le importaba la escuela. Sus compañeros la veían con burla y otros con desprecio y coraje… Jet, se reía al verla, y no precisamente porque a el también le gustara, si no porque se burlaba del sufrimiento de saber que era rechazada por el mismo.

Toph estaba muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho, y estaba decidida a hacer las paces con su amiga.

-hola Katara, quería disculparme por lo de ayer.- dijo Toph muy apenada.

- hola Toph. – dijo en voz baja Katara. Su mirada era de una muchacha muy dolida.

- enserio, yo no quería decirle, lo único que hice fue preguntarle si Saiko le había dicho o no. Lo siento.

- ya no te preocupes, soy yo la que debería disculparme, te dije cosas de las que hoy me arrepiento y ya nada importa, me di cuenta de que Jet no vale la pena y solo este incidente me abrió los ojos.

-gracias amiga.

-gracias a ti.

Ambas después de disculparse, convivieron todo el día como lo que eran, las mejores amigas.

Los días pasaron, los cuales se convirtieron en meses. Ya era invierno, Katara estaba por cumplir años, quería pasarla bien a lado de sus amigas. Todas se reunieron en casa de Sukky para realizar un trabajo en equipo, pero aprovecharon la ocasión para convivir con la cumpleañera.

-hola Katara feliz cumpleaños.- dijeron todos los presentes.

-muchas gracias.- dijo Katara emocionada por la sorpresa.

-nos gustaría festejar, pero tenemos que trabajar, es demasiada tarea: /.- dijo Sukky

-si lo sé, bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? A ¡trabajar!- dijo Katara con voz de mando.

Ese mismo día, en la salida de la casa de Sukky, Katara les dijo a todas sus amigas:

-creo que Aang me está empezando a gustar.- dijo con temor.

-no puede ser, eso, es, WOW!- dijo Toph emocionada.

-¿enserio?- dijo Sukky.

-enserio, creo que me gusta porque me entere que yo a él también. Toph, ¿me harías el favor de preguntarle?

-¿Qué? No.

-por favor, necesito saberlo.

-es que ¿y si dice que no?

-sabré afrontar la realidad.

-¿enserio? No te creo.

-por favor, es muy importante para mí.

-está bien, lo hare, pero si luego te enojas conmigo no me hare responsable.

-está bien. Gracias.

-no me lo agradezcas.

Al día siguiente, Toph se encontró a Aang en la entrada de la escuela y le pregunto:

-oye… ¿te gusta Katara?

-no ¿Por qué?- dijo Aang un poco confundido con la pregunta pero dispuesto a no decir la verdad.

-es que desde lejos se te nota. Y pues quería asegurarme.

-pues ya te dije que no. Ella no me gusta. Adiós.- Aang dijo esto un poco enojado pero después de decirlo se dio la vuelta y entro a la escuela.

Toph fue a donde Katara:

-hola, Katara.

-¿le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo?

-dijo que no.

-pero… estábamos seguras…

-mira, tal vez le gustes pero no me lo dirá, sabe que si me dice, yo te lo diré.

- tal vez sea eso.

-si eso es. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego, bye.

- adiós.

_**Bueno, este fue el fic de hoy, mañana escribiré otro :D esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante. Hasta pronto.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa de nuevo aquí les dejare el nuevo fic._. / Saludos: D

_**Un final feliz…**_

Hacía mucho frio, la escuela estaba congelada, todos llevaban sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus abrigos, y Aang, se sentía el más desdichado, ninguna persona mandaría a su mejor amiga a preguntarle quien le gustaba, si no sospechara algo. Quería tomas la mejor decisión y rápido, y opto por no hablarle nunca más a Katara, tal vez así, la olvidaría. Pero no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía a Katara, y a sí mismo.

Los meses pasaron, Katara nunca más volvió a mandar a Toph a preguntarle a Aang quien le gustaba. No valdría la pena, pues el ya no le dirigía la palabra. Katara, lloraba por las noches en esa fuente que tanto la consolaba, y se extrañaba al ver cómo aun podía mover el agua a voluntad, después de haber sufrido tanto. Noto que solo podía hacerlo en la noche y decidió practicar diariamente. Una semana después, Katara ya era toda una maestra agua. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una muchacha triste, con ninguna de las dos personas a las que amaba había podido ser feliz, siempre se preguntaba: ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

Katara creía ser la persona más triste del mundo, pero lo que no sabía, era que su suerte pronto iba a cambiar…

-hola Katara, ¿Qué haces?- dijo Aang dispuesto a iniciar una conversación con Katara, el, la seguía amando pero no se había decidido a hablarle, pero ese día todo era diferente.

-hola, Aang.- dijo Katara emocionada.

-hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-¿enserio? Muchas felicidades…

-gracias. ¿Tu cuando cumples años?

-en invierno.

-te toco en el frio, jajaja mejor.

-sí. ¿Ya te había dicho que no?

-sí pero se me olvido.

-que malo.

-jajaja.

-¿te hicieron fiesta?

-me llevaron a comer, pero no me hicieron fiesta. ¿Y a ti?

- no, a mi ya no me hacen fiestas, ya estoy grande.

-jajaja. Me caes muy bien Katara.

- si tu también me caes muy bien Aang.

-eres divertida.

-gracias igualmente.

-bueno, tengo que irme.

-está bien, adiós.

-adiós

Katara estaba emocionada, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo Aang no le había hablado, todo empezaba a mejorar, ahora tenía que ir corriendo a decirle a Toph lo que había pasado. Esto era lo más importante que le había pasado en meses. Era algo, hermoso, genial, algo que no se ve a diario.

-TOOOOOOOPH, ¡adivina que paso!

-que.

-Aang me HABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

-¿ENSERIO?

-si

¿Y qué te dijo?

-me empezó a platicar que era su cumpleaños, que yo le caía muy bien, y cosas así… me sentí emocionada asdfghjklñ ahora, podre dormir en paz esta noche.

-jajaja.

-estoy feliz, nada podrá hacerme sentir mal ahora.

-eso es bueno, por fin te ha llegado la felicidad que tanto esperabas, me siento feliz por ti.

-gracias amiga.

-no tienes que agradecerme nada.

Después, Katara estuvo feliz durante todo el día, ahora las burlas de sus compañeros le dejaron de importar, por fin tuvo un momento de felicidad, pero no sabía lo que le esperaba…

Los amigos de Aang, le empezaron a hacer burla con On Ji, una niña de su mismo grupo, decían que estaba enamorado de ella, solamente por un comentario que hizo al respecto… lamentablemente, Katara era amiga de ella, y cuando escucho los rumores, no dudo el preguntarle si era verdad. Desafortunadamente, Katara escucho lo que más lamentaba escuchar… Aang ahora estaba enamorado de On Ji.

Katara no soporto el dolor que le causaba escuchar esa noticia… cuando llego a su casa, se sentó en la fuente y tomo toda el agua que pudo controlar, y la arrojo contra el suelo, a la vez que lloraba con mucha intensidad, no había nadie para que la consolara, y cuando quiso desahogarse, grito: ¿Por qué AANG? Y cayó desmayada en el suelo.

_**Escena retrospectiva…**_

Aang estaba mirando por su ventana, le dolía pensar que Katara sabía que el ahora estaba enamorado de On Ji, cuando eso no era cierto. Salió a caminar a su jardín y escucho que el viento le llevaba un mensaje… pero no podía descifrarlo… el estaba muy confundido y triste, y lo único que hiso fue sentarse en el suelo, al cabo de un rato, se quedo dormido…

En sus sueños vio que Katara le gritaba llorando: ¿Por qué AANG? Y esta se desmayaba después de haber gritado con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones… a Aang le paso algo muy extraño, de manera involuntaria, su cuerpo flotaba en el aire, sobre su cabeza empezó a brillar una luz en forma de flecha, la cual a su vez iluminaba sus brazos y piernas. Aun inconsciente, Aang voló hasta donde Katara para ayudarle…

Cuando llego a donde estaba Katara la luz que irradiaba la flecha, dejo de brillar, dejándole solo, la marca de la flecha como si fuera un tatuaje… pero su mente no estaba enfocada en su apariencia, si no en Katara, la cual seguía tirad en el suelo desmayada. Aang corrió hacia ella y al verla no pudo evitar sollozar, pero aun con el alma rota, le dijo:

-Katara, no me puedes dejar, te amo, siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero creí que no me amabas, hoy sentí tu dolor, y créeme que yo también lo sentí cuando me dijiste que amabas a Jet, pero ahora estoy convencido de que tú también me amas…

En ese momento, de forma inesperada, Katara abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Aang a su lado, el cual no pudo evitar llorar al verla tan frágil y desdichada…

-¿Aang?

-Katara que bueno que despertaste, no quería perderte… yo…

- ¿en serio me amas como dices?

- si Katara… siempre lo he hecho… pero ahora lo que importa es estar juntos…

-sí, lo sé, yo también te amo, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir…

-eso no importa ahora…

-gracias por estar conmigo Aang, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida… por cierto, me gustan tus flechas, ¿Qué paso?

-no lo sé… yo estaba en mi jardín dormido cuando estas flechas empezaron a brillar, creo que fue porque soñé que me gritabas y vi que te desmayabas por mi culpa… creo que... el viento me lo dijo… ¿sabes? Yo puedo controlarlo…

-es curioso, yo puedo controlar el agua, mira…

Katara con sus poderes levanto el agua derramada y la devolvió a la fuente… Aang no quiso quedarse atrás y tomo a Katara de la cintura y juntos se elevaron por los aires en una inmensa bola de aire… ya estaba a punto de amanecer y Aang debía volver a su casa, Katara le pidió que la bajara a tierra, y él con mucho cuidado de no dañarla lo hiso.

-Katara debo irme, te amo, mas tarde te veré en la escuela, contare los segundos para que eso llegue…

-te amo Aang, nunca lo olvides…

Y Katara acercándose a Aang le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso, mientras se abrazaban y lloraban de alegría de estar juntos. Un minuto después, se separaron y Aang voló por los aires hasta llegar a su casa, mientras que Katara lo veía desde el sueño, añorando su reencuentro en la escuela.

_**Este fue el ultimo capitulo de mi fic. Espero les halla gustado. Mas adelante subiré mas capítulos…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos y chicas, ya hice la primera parte de mi fic… ahora viene la 2da… lo hare en el mismo fic para no hacerme la vida imposible :D espero les guste… adiós.

ANTERIORMENTE…

Y Katara acercándose a Aang le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso, mientras se abrazaban y lloraban de alegría de estar juntos. Un minuto después, se separaron y Aang voló por los aires hasta llegar a su casa, mientras que Katara lo veía desde el suelo, añorando su reencuentro en la escuela.

_**CAPITULO 1 PARTE 2: UNA RARA PROPUESTA…**_

Katara iba llegando a la escuela, deseaba ver los hermosos ojos de Aang, ella lo único que pensaba era abrazarlo y besarlo con todas las fuerzas de su ser… no quería desperdiciar cada momento de su vida sin él, aunque él fuera la causa de su insomnio por las noches, ella lo amaba, como una loca, y daba gracias a dios por haberle dado la dicha de que por fin estuvieran juntos… pero había algo que Katara no sabía, y eso, cambiaria su vida y su relación con Aang…

… Zuko se le acerco y le dijo:

-¿podrías darme un poco de agua?

-claro, está en mi mochila.- dijo Katara sin saber lo que le esperaba…

-gracias.- dijo Zuko mientras se alejaba muy sonriente.

Katara, busco con la mirada a Aang, pero por más que lo buscaba, no lo podía encontrar, al parecer no había ido ese día a la escuela… Katara se preguntaba ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Llegaría a salvo a su casa? ¿Falto a clases porque no quiere verme? Esas preguntas le ponían la piel de gallina, no quería ni pensarlo, pero no podía omitirlas. Ese día fue muy aburrido, las clases se le hicieron eternas, el receso muy corto, y ya quería volver a su casa, pero no podía, aun quedaban 3 clases aun… a Katara le dolía la cabeza de la espera… pero se negaba a decirlo, porque si lo decía, significaba que llamarían a sus padres para que fueran por ella… y perdería los apuntes de las clases faltantes. El mundo se le venía encima… y todo esto era aun más difícil porque Katara era una muy buena estudiante, muy responsable y puntual.

El último timbre sonó… Katara fue una de las primeras en salir de su salón, y corrió hacia la salida… su madre Kya la esperaba en el lugar de siempre y su hermano Sokka no iba con ella… Katara se alegro de verla y subió al auto arrojando la mochila con todas sus fuerzas hacia el asiento trasero… al llegar a su casa… se dispuso a hacer su tarea cuando vio que en medio de un cuaderno, había una pequeña carta… firmada por Harú, un compañero de Katara, al que ella odiaba porque era muy grosero con ella, pero era amigo de Aang.

Katara la abrió con miedo, y la leyó… después de haberla leído, se rio a carcajadas e hiso bola la hoja…

-jajaja no puede ser, esto es lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida jajaja es un estúpido si cree que le hare caso, lo odio, el siempre se la pasa molestándome y haciéndome bromas pesadas con respecto a Jet jajaja pobre tonto, ni siquiera debió haber gastado esta hoja, y menos por las cursilerías que me puso. -Katara se burlo un buen rato de esa carta, lo que decía eran puras cursilerías: te amo, me encantas, me gustas… ¿quieres ser mi novia? Y eso, Katara solo se las toleraba a Aang, porque a él si lo amaba.

Al día siguiente Zuko volvió con Katara y le pregunto:

-¿leíste la carta?

- ahora entiendo… tú fuiste el que la metió a mi mochila cuando te di agua…

-em… pues si…y entonces… ¿Qué piensas?

-pienso que no debiste dármela tu, si en realidad le importo debió dármela él, pero eso de mandarla contigo, ja' es un cobarde.

-lo sé, pero entiéndelo, le gustas y…

-pues dile que no me interesa… no me gusta, lo odio.

Zuko se quedo boquiabierto con las palabras de Katara, no lo podía creer, pero era su deber decírselo a Harú, por muy dura que fuera la realidad. Más tarde se reunió con su amigo y se dispuso a contarle todo… al término de la conversación, Harú no pudo evitar enojarse y desde ese día… la rivalidad entre Katara y Harú aumento un 100% nunca se odiaron tanto. Pero Katara, decidió no decirle a nadie lo de la carta, mucho menos a Aang, no quería que su relación se viera afectada por eso, y en todo caso, no quería que perdiera a su amigo, a pesar de todo, Katara era una buena persona, con sentimientos y muy considerada.

Ese día, Aang tampoco fue a la escuela, Katara se sentía muy triste por la falta de su novio, estaba preocupada y lo extrañaba como nunca, y no tenían comunicación alguna. Ella estaba a punto de llorar cuando de pronto, por la puerta, entro el joven calvo, con un brazo enyesado, Katara se paralizo al verlo, pero tampoco quería hacer una tontería, Aang llego para entregar el justificante de ese día y del anterior, el, también era muy responsable. Su profesor pidió un aplauso para Aang, y Katara le sonreía mientras lo miraba, el, también la miraba, pero se tenía que ir, sin ganas de perder de vista a Katara, se la miro fijamente unos segundos y salió del salón, sin decir una palabra.

Katara se alegro al verlo pero le preocupo su brazo… ¿Qué le habría pasado?, mientras se hacia esa pregunta, no puso atención en la clase y el maestro le llamo la atención, después de una buena regañada de parte del profesor Roku, Katara le puso toda la atención del mundo.

Después de clases, Katara pidió permiso a su mama para ir a casa de Aang, Kya acepto y se ofreció para llevarla a su casa, después de haber oído que Aang estaba lastimado de un brazo. Katara se oía muy preocupada y con los ojos llorosos, su madre no pudo negarse a la petición de su hija, Katara era muy lista, y mientras iban en camino a casa de Aang, ella, sonreía por la gran idea que tuvo, para que su mama la llevara a donde ella le pidió.

Después de un largo camino, por fin, llegaron a su destino, la casa de Aang… Katara toco la puerta muy tímidamente, y después de unos segundos, abrió la puerta un hombre gordo, alto y muy feo, al parecer era el padre de Aang. Katara lo miro con mucho miedo y le dijo:

-buuuuenas tardes señor… ¿se encuentra Aang?

-si, pero no esperamos visitas, ¿el te invito?- dijo el hombre con tono muy agresivo y enojado.

-el no me invito, yo vine porque me preocupe por él y… deseo preguntarle que paso y si es posible, ayudarlo.

-Aang está bien, no tiene nada malo, ese rasguño que tiene en el brazo, no es nada.

- ¿a qué se refiere con eso? Su brazo fue motivo de que faltara ayer y hoy a clases, debe ser algo grave….- dijo Katara furiosa por el comentario de ese hombre.

-niña, ya me tienes harto, tu no vas a venir aquí a mi casa a decirme que tiene importancia y que no, lárgate ahora mismo.- dijo el hombre agarrando a Katara del brazo y arrojándola a la calle.

-escuche… no me iré de aquí hasta que usted me deje hablar con Aang. A mí si me importa saber cómo esta….- al término de estas palabras, el hombre la miro con odio, y la persiguió hasta que ya no la pudo alcanzar.

Katara se oculto detrás de un árbol y espero que el hombre se fuera, ella no se iría de ahí sin hablar con Aang, además, Kya pasaría por ella dentro de una hora y su casa le quedaba muy lejos. Cuando el hombre entro a su casa, Katara se dirigió hasta una ventana y para su buena suerte, estaba abierta… tomo una escalera que estaba en el patio y la coloco contra la pared, la escalo, y subió hacia la ventana, antes de entrar, se aseguro de que estuviera libre de hombres violentos y gruñones… no había moros en la costa. Katara busco por toda la casa y finalmente… en el cuarto más oculto de la casa, estaba Aang, acostado, viendo la televisión…

-Aang… te extrañe el día de hoy.- dijo Katara, a la vez que Aang se sorprendió al verla y la recibió con una sonrisa.

-hola Katara, ¿Cómo entraste?- dijo sorprendido.

-por la ventana, tu padre no me dejo pasar, y fue muy grosero conmigo.

-yo no tengo padre ni madre, el señor que viste es guardia de seguridad y el monje yiatso, ordeno que se restringiera el paso a desconocidos… discúlpalo, el solo sigue ordenes.

-no tenía ni idea, no te preocupes, lo importante es que estamos juntos al fin, ahora, a lo que vine… ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- dijo Katara preocupada.

- oh, no es nada, solamente me caí cuando venía a casa, pero para que no me descubrieran, fingí dolor cuando me desperté le dije al monje yiatso que me lastime en la escuela jugando baloncesto…

-pero si te caíste fue por mi culpa, y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás… ahora fue un brazo, después, será… no quiero ni pensarlo, pero no vuelvas a escaparte de tu casa para ir a la mía, si te pasa algo más grave, no sé qué haría, por favor, prométeme que te cuidaras…

-no me caí por tu culpa, me caí porque soy un tonto descuidado… no mire un poste que estaba enfrente de mí y choque con él, afortunadamente estaba cerca del suelo y no paso a mayores mi caída, y te prometo que me cuidare a la próxima… además… el golpe no se comparo ni dejo atrás la felicidad que me hiciste sentir cuando me besaste… eso fue… hermoso, mágico, te amo Katara.

-yo también te amo Aang, por eso me preocupo por ti… no quiero que te lastimes.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien, lo juro, deja de preocuparte y cumple con tus obligaciones en la escuela, yo tampoco quiero que por mi culpa dejar de hacer tus trabajos, anda, ya es tarde y te deben estar esperando.

- de acuerdo, ¿mañana iras a la escuela?

-si, ya mañana estaré bien.

-está bien, te esperare, te amo.

-y yo a ti.- y levantándose de la cama, se dirigió hasta Katara y la beso muy apasionadamente, Katara le respondió besándolo muy lento y después de varios minutos, se separaron y Katara se alejo de la habitación suspirando por lo que acababa de ocurrir… al dirigirse hacia la ventana, el guardia de seguridad la vio y le grito: ¡Hay, ¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Creí haberte dicho que no podías pasar!

Dicho esto, Katara corrió lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparada hacia la puerta, el hombre, no la pudo alcanzar debido a su físico, y Katara salió de la casa, corriendo hasta el lugar de reunión con su madre. Desde la ventana, Aang, observaba todo el espectáculo mientras reía del triunfo de su amada Katara, y desde ahí dijo en voz baja: ES INCREIBLE, LO QUE HAS HECHO POR MI, NO CABE DUDA, DE QUE NO ME HE EQUIVOCADO AL ELEGIRTE, TE AMO, NO SABES CUANTO, PERO NO DEBES ARRIESGARTE DE ESA FORMA, NO QUIERO QUE TE LASTIMEN, OJALA Y PUDIERAS ESCHUCHARME…

Pero antes de cerrar la ventana, pudo sentir una suave brisa que le sonrojo el rostro cuando escucho: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, Y DESCUIDA, YA NO ME PONDRE EN PELIGRO, PERO SABES QUE POR TI, HARIA CUALQUIER COSA, EL AIRE ME DIO TU MENSAJE Y EL AGUA, TE ENVIA MI RESPUESTA… HASTA MAÑANA.

Después de esto, Aang sonrió y se acostó a dormir, contaba los segundos para volver a ver a Katara en la escuela, pero de seguro, soñaría con ella esa noche, porque su amor, era el más limpio y profundo de todos, y podría acabar con cualquier obstáculo que se les atravesara en el camino…

_**Chicos, esta fue la segunda parte de mi fic… después les hare la tercera, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios… nos leemos… adiós.**_


	6. Chapter 6

HOLAAAA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL FIC DE LA SEMANA :D ESPERO LES GUSTE…

_**CAPITULO2, PARTE 2: UNA PELEA QUE LO SANA TODO…**_

Katara no pudo dormir toda la noche pensando en Aang, estaba contando los minutos para verlo en la escuela… y la espera, se le hacia eterna. Ya estaba cansada de esperar, así que decidió buscar su atuendo para verse hermosa cuando viera a Aang… entre su ropa encontró un vestido verde y unas zapatillas blancas que le combinaban muy bien al vestido, el cual estaba lleno de pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas y tenía un escote atractivo… decidió acompañarlo con un pequeño pero hermoso collar que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños… Katara se veía hermosa con su atuendo, y estaba segura de que Aang se quedaría sorprendido por tener una novia tan hermosa como ella.

La espera por fin había terminado… ya era hora de entrar a la escuela y en cuanto Katara llego… sus compañeros se pusieron rojos al verla… Katara estaba sonrojada por esos gestos pero Aang… ni siquiera el volteo a ver, su brazo ya se encontraba mejor, pero aun así, ni la saludo en su salón, Katara se sorprendió por ese gesto de su novio, pero no podía hacer el ridículo por eso, tenía que preguntarle primero, para saber que pasaba…

En el receso, Katara se acerco a Aang y le pregunto:

-oye, desde que llegue, no me has hablado, ni siquiera me has dirigido la mirada ¿se puede saber qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? Que no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo, tengo que estar con mis amigos también,

-eso no explica que ya no me hables…

-tu quieres que este contigo día y noche, pero entiende, aunque seamos novios, no puedo hacer eso, además ¿Qué dirían mis amigos? Si me hacían carilla con On Ji, también me la harán contigo.

-pero a mí no me importa que nos hagan carilla, yo te quiero y no me importa lo que digan los demás…

-a mi sí.

Katara no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al oír estas palabras…

-bien, pues entonces, ya no seré un problema para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-si te avergüenza el hecho de que seamos novios, ya no te avergonzare mas.

-¿estas terminando conmigo?

-si, te dejo libre para que estés con tus amigo, sin preocupaciones… sin mí.

Aang miro fijamente a Katara y empezó a llorar… ella lo miro y aun con la tristeza en el alma, lo abrazo y le dijo… -lo siento Aang, yo te amo, pero espero que me entiendas y me perdones por lo que estoy haciendo…

Y sin decir nada ella se fue con lagrimas en los ojos y muy decepcionada de su novio, se sentía angustiada, pero no quería que los demás la vieran llorar, así que llego con sus amigas y les conto lo sucedido, después de un rato, ellas la aconsejaron y la consolaron, y le dijeron, que hiso lo correcto, si él en verdad la amaba, le daría su lugar, sin importar lo que diga la gente… con todo eso, Katara se sintió mejor y pudo soportar las clases faltantes, pero Aang, se había ido de la escuela, al parecer, se había sentido mal y el monje hiatos fue por él a la escuela…

Katara se asusto con la noticia, y más tarde llego el director de la escuela para informarles que su compañero Aang estaba hospitalizado… el corazón de Katara latía fuerte, se quedo paralizada con esa noticia y pidió al maestro permiso de ir al baño… ahí, se puso a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, le dolía el alma, pues de seguro, ella tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba a Aang… SOY UNA TONTA! Gritaba, se lamentaba por haber terminado la relación con Aang, pues a pesar de todo, se amaban inmensamente…

Ese mismo fin de semana, Katara pidió al director de la escuela el teléfono del monje yiatso, para preguntarle sobre la salud de Aang… el director accedió y Katara se dispuso a realizar la llamada…

El monje le dio los datos del hospital, para que fuera a visitarlo, y sin más… Katara corrió a decirle a su madre, que saldría a dar un paseo y sin dar explicaciones… salió de la casa, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hospital…

Cuando llego, pidió a la recepcionista le dijera dónde estaba Aang, y esta, la guio hasta el cuarto del muchacho, Katara se sintió nerviosa, pero tomo valor para abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación…

Ahí estaba Aang, acostado, con un respirador artificial, y suero, sus ojos estaban ojerosos e hinchados por no haber podido dormir…. Katara le dijo:

-hola Aang… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-hola Katara, me alegra que estés aquí… no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho…

-tu también me has hecho falta, estoy muy preocupada por ti. ¿Qué paso?

-cuando te fuiste, después de haber terminado conmigo… llego Harú y me empezó a decir cosas horribles sobre ti… me dijo que habían sido novios tu y el… y que te corto por que eras una…

-¿eso te dijo? El es un… maldito, yo nunca fui su novia y mucho menos soy como él dice…

-lo sé, yo me enoje con él y nos empezamos a pelear… el me dio un mal golpe y caí desmayado, entonces llego el director y… me trajeron al hospital, a él lo expulsaron de la escuela y… supongo que a mí también lo harán…

-no debiste haberte peleado con ese inútil… no lo vale.

-pero tu si lo vales, no iba a permitir que te faltara al respeto… aunque ya no éramos novios, yo te seguía amando…

-también te amo Aang, pero, no debiste, mucho menos por mí, además… no quiero ser la culpable de tus desgracias…

-nunca lo serás… pero yo, no quiero que te falten… te defenderé, e incluso si me quitan la vida… no lo olvides…

-no lo olvidare, pero…

-pero nada, y descubrí que tienes razón, tú me importas mucho y no dejare que lo que diga la gente nos separe o nos avergüence… lo importante es ser felices y estar juntos…

-me alegra que pienses así, te amo, pero por favor no te vuelvas a pelear con patanes… júramelo…

-te lo juro con una condición…

-¿Qué condición?

-que ya no vas a terminar conmigo… nunca…

-te lo prometo…

-bien, entonces… te lo juro...

-gracias, te amo…

-y yo a ti…

Entonces, después de haberse perdonado volvieron a ser novios y como sello de su amor, se besaron intensamente…mas tarde llegaron los compañeros de Aang y Katara… y empezaron a burlarse de ellos porque ya eran novios nuevamente…pero a Aang, eso ya no le importaba, se había dado cuenta que su amor por Katara era más grande que el odio y el orgullo, y eso podía con todo, en sus caminos.

_**BUENO CHICOS ESO FUE TODO, MAS ADELANTE SUBO OTRO JEJEJE ESTO YA SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENO… ADIOS…**_


End file.
